Recueil d'OS Tominho
by Nyimphadora
Summary: OS 1 : L'épreuve de la Terre Brûlée commencera dans quelques heures, en attendant Thomas essaye tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil... Heureusement que Minho est là pour le rassurer. Minho x Thomas


_._

_Hello,_

_Parce que les Tominho c'est vraiment trop mignon... J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !_

___Disclaimer : __The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner._

_Résumé : L'épreuve de la Terre Brûlée commencera dans quelques heures, en attendant Thomas essaye tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil... Heureusement que Minho est là pour le rassurer. _

_._

* * *

**Je te protégerai  
.**

Minho laissait ses doigts courir sur le dos de Thomas, lui arrachant quelques petits frissons. Ils étaient allongés dans une des couchettes supérieures, reprenant des forces avant de devoir partir par le _transplat_. La plupart des Gladers essayaient de dormir, mais comme eux, ils n'y parvenaient pas. Thomas était étalé sur le ventre, et Minho, couché sur le côté, s'employait à le câliner tendrement.

Thomas avait l'esprit bien trop occupé pour réussir à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il pensait à son amie Teresa qui avait disparu, à cette histoire de _transplat_ dont il n'était pas encore vraiment sûr d'où ça allait les mener, à Rat-man qui l'angoissait un peu en dépit de son air inoffensif et surtout, à ce vilain tatouage qui avait fait son apparition.

Il devait mourir. Il allait mourir. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'avaient prévu les créateurs. _À tuer par le groupe B_, et en plus ce serait tout un groupe de fille qui allait lui faire la peau… quelle misère ! Il laissa encore échapper un petit gémissement alors que la main de Minho descendait le long de ses côtes, effleurant juste sa taille. Ses caresses étaient douces et le faisaient frissonner de désir. Heureusement qu'il était là, il était le seul à pouvoir un peu apaiser son anxiété.

Il entendit Minho rigolé tout doucement et le sentit se déplacer à côté de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras l'enlacèrent fermement, et il sentit la bouche de Minho se posait dans le creux de son dos et y déposer un petit baiser. Puis la bouche remonta doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déposant de petits bisous humides tous les quelques centimètres. Thomas pouvait à chaque fois sentir sa petite langue licher sa peau, le faisant frémir.

« Hum, tu es sensible Thomas, » chuchota Minho, la bouche toujours contre sa peau. Et thomas put sentir qu'un sourire étirait largement sa bouche.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas conscience de tes immenses talents de séduction et la terrible emprise qu'ils ont sur moi, » grogna Thomas.

Minho sourit à nouveau et continua de parcourir le dos de Thomas de sa langue aventureuse. Ses mains effleurant avec passion le corps en-dessous de lui.

« Mais non, c'est toi qui me fascine et m'attire inéluctablement à toi, » protesta soudainement l'asiatique, comme s'il venait seulement de comprendre ce que Thomas avait dit.

Thomas soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, et bien que Minho ne puisse pas le voir, il devinait sans peine l'expression que le brun devait avoir. Sa bouche était arrivée dans sa nuque, et Minho relut alors le tatouage qui s'inscrivait à la base du cou de Thomas. Ils avaient ces marques depuis hier, et si lui-même ne s'en était pas inquiétait plus que ça, il devait avouer que celui de son amoureux était particulièrement effrayant. Il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le mot _tuer_. Non, il ne laisserait personne tuer Thomas, ni même lui faire du mal. Ce groupe B devrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps si il voulait s'en prendre à Thomas.

Minho embrassa alors rapidement chacune des lettres du tatouage, en sautant le mot _tuer_, puis il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Thomas et dit :

« Là, tu es en sécurité maintenant, avec moi. »

Le cœur de Thomas tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais les mots du garçon avaient su apaiser son esprit. Minho enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Thomas, l'enlaçant toujours de ses puissants bras, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient enfin tous les deux endormis.

.  
.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Une petite review ? Un avis ?_**

.


End file.
